strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier appearance
In Strike Force Heroes 2, there's a lot of options to customize your soldier's appearance. Most of them are located at "Appearance" tab/screen. This is where you can view what your character looks like with the weapons and attachments that are currently equipped. It can be accessed from Soldiers menu by clicking on 2nd icon in top-left corner, and the menu itself can be accessed from Main Menu by clicking on the highlighted Soldiers button, or from Campaign/Challenges/Custom Game menus, by clicking on Soldiers button in bottom-left corner. In Appearance screen, you can also select the helmet, body, and camo type you would like to wear, with all changes being displayed instantly. There are 4 helmets, 3 bodies, and 20 camos to choose from for each class, with helmets and bodies being unique for each class, and camos being same for all classes. None of these options have any impact on gameplay, they only exist for cosmetic purposes. Bodies & Helmets Helmets & Bodies - Engineer.png|for Engineer Helmets & Bodies - Mercenary.png|for Mercenary Helmets & Bodies - General.png|for General Helmets & Bodies - Sniper.png|for Sniper Helmets & Bodies - Juggernaut.png|for Juggernaut You can select a helmet and body/suit type from the ones you've earned (by levelling up). Each class/soldier has a set of unique helms and bodies. Below is a list of all helms and bodies, sorted by class. Engineer ; Helmets * Night Vision — A helmet with 3 lights on it. * Retina Display — A piece of light is placed on where character's eye was. * Full Visor — A helmet with a wide visor. * Future Soldier — A helmet based on Ghost Recon: Future Soldier. ; Bodies * Mark IV Kevlar — Vest around hips, and blue light on sleeve. * Minimalist — Looks like a shirt with a pocket on the sleeve. * Heavy Padding — Thick, dark green vest covers around most of the torso. Mercenary ; Helmets * The Lion — Hat, usually worn by snipers. * The Hogan — Based off the WWE Superstar Hulk Hogan. * The Snake — Based off Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid series. * The Hawk — Mohawk-styled hair. ; Bodies * Bravery — No top clothes, only muscles. * Keepin' Classy — A vest with some tattoos. * Rambo — A bandolier. General ; Helmets * Shepard — This is just a beret, and also a tribute to Commander Shepard of Modern Warfare 2. * In the Navy — A peaked cap, named because of its similarity to a naval officer's hat. It has gold trimmings. * Johnson — Sergeant Major Johnson from the Halo series. * Sheriff — A wide brimmed sun hat, with a gold badge on the front. Similar to the cowboy hat worn by Sheriffs in the Wild West. Comes with a free pair of sunglasses. ; Bodies * High Authority — This body has no visible armor, just a belt with a pouch. Apparently this is to show his uniform underneath, and therefore his authority. * Great Dictator — A grey waistcoat, knee pads, an armband, and a lovely gold medal make up this body. An outfit that would look good on any great dictator. * Safety First — A chest plate, elbow pads and knee pads make sure that you remain safe while issuing orders. Sniper ; Helmets * Peekaboo — A helmet with a raised face visor. * Syndication — A head with raised hair and a bandana. Based from the game Syndicate. * Nightmare — A slightly modified knight's helmet, with a closed visor. Based on Snake Eyes from G.I. Joe. * Assassin — A facemask covering the entire head with two holes for eyes. ; Bodies * Sneaking Suit — A basic armor, resembling the armor of Solid Snake, from the Metal Gear Solid series. * High Endurance — A slightly more robust armor with less plates and more seams than the Sneaking Suit. Same general build as the Sniper's legs. * Battle Attire — A heavy version of the Sneaking Suit. Bears a very slight resemblance to Solidus Snake's armor, also from Metal Gear Solid. Juggernaut ; Helmets * The Headbutter — A large helmet with a wide visor. * Neck Protection — A more heavily armored helmet resembling a welding mask. * I'm The Juggernaut — A helmet based on The Juggernaut, an X-Men villain. * Storm Trooper — A helmet based on an Imperial Stormtrooper from Star Wars. ; Bodies * Reinforced Kevlar — It's a heavy looking, reinforced kevlar. * Come At Me — A big "box" with what seems to be spikes on it. * The Wall — Even more armor. Camos Camos re-color certain body and helmet zones. There are 20 different camos available for all soldiers, unlockable from the Slot Machine. There are 5 main color/style types, but each camo itself is unique. The camos are earned from left to right, from top to bottom, obtaining a new camo from each color/style each time one is unlocked. To earn a camo, you must get 3 Camo icons in the slot machine, this will unlock one next camo, and only for class who just spinned the machine. Due to that, unlocking all camos for all classes can take a while. Camo list # Army Drab # Oceanic # Urban # Tundra # Vitamin-C # Desert Storm # Frozen Lake # Hot Lava # Digital # Sting # Jungle # Deep Blue # Blood Stained # GlobeX # Polka-Dot # Bandages # Patriotic # Pretty in Pink # Glitch in the System # Hot Rod Heroes' Outfits * Nathan, the Engineer uses "Retina Display" helmet, "Heavy Padding" body and "Jungle" camo. * Dex, the Mercenary uses "The Lion" helmet, "Rambo" body and "Desert Storm" camo. * West, the General uses "Shepard" helmet, "Safety First" body and "Army Drab" camo. * Jyn, the Sniper uses "Syndicatation" helmet, "High Endurance" body and "Jungle" camo. * Tower, the Juggernaut uses "I'm the Juggernaut" helmet, "The Wall" body and "Bandages" camo. Skins Skins - Astronaut.png|Astronaut skin, with Tundra camo Skins - Scientist.png|Scientist skin, with Polka-Dot camo Skins - GlobeX Leader.png|GlobeX Leader skin, with Blood Stained camo Skins - Justin.png|Justin skin, with Deep Blue camo Skins - Mike.png|Mike skin, with Frozen Lake camo Instead of simply replacing the color set of your character, like a camo, or just part of the body, like a body, a skin will change the whole model. There are several known skins available. Skins are only usable if you change the name on the Profile tab (first icon in top-left corner of Soldiers menu) to a very specific one. For example, if you named your character "Bob", you would simply play as an ordinary player named "Bob". However, if you rename your player to "Justin", you would not only have the name "Justin", but the "Justin" skin as well. You can only see Skins when playing a match, and the ordinary character models are displayed at all time when in the soldier customization menu. Some parts of each Skin are customized by the camo you equip, and equipped helmets and bodies don't matter at all in this case. Another thing to mention is that you are not the only one who can equip skins. Any enemy or ally can use them too. (When you see the following names in your allies and opponents, they will show up in those skins.) Skin list To equip a skin, simply change your character's name to one of those listed below. Capitalize exactly as shown. * GlobeX Leader — Same skin as the one you fight in the last Campaign level. * Astronaut — The familiar suit from the first level of the Campaign. * Justin — The skin of the first creator of the game, one of the two that you fight in the last Challenge level. * Mike — The other creator of the game. * Scientist — The well known Scientist from Strike Force Heroes 1 and 2.